Our invention relates to a process for making a metal structured foil, particularly a flat conductor line, a flexible circuit board and a heating foil, by chemically and electrochemically metallizing a nonconductor foil in a continuous process. It also relates to an apparatus for performing that process.
This type of metal structured foil is particularly useful as the socalled flat conductor line for flexible connection of circuit boards and control units in electrical engineering, which according to the current state of the art can only be made in a comparatively expensive way by discontinuous lamination of strip lines, flexible circuit boards and heating foils.